This proposal requests partial support for a meeting on Carbohydrates as a Gordon Research Conference to be held at Mount Snow Resort in West Dover, Vermont from June 16 to June 21 in the summer of 2013. The continuing broad and long-term goals of this conference are to bring together glyco-scientists from a range of chemical and biochemical disciplines to present and discuss their latest unpublished research with the aim of defining new fundamental questions and potential answers to the field of carbohydrate research. The specific aims of this meeting will be: 1) to bring together a broad spectrum of glyco-scientists who fully represent the current and future carbohydrate scientific community; 2) to create an environment where world leaders and raising stars in carbohydrate research can present their latest results; 3) to put together a conference that reflects the most important and emerging areas in carbohydrate research areas. The significances of this application and the Carbohydrate Gordon research conference are that this conference will provide a unique international forum to bring together wide range of glycoscientists with chemistry and biology backgrounds. The health relatedness of this application is that the discussions generated will help define important questions relating to basic and applied glycosciences. It is believed that the answering of these questions will ultimately lead to the development of new carbohydrate based therapeutic and diagnostics for a broad range of human disease states.